Some Luck
by NekoKIDNya
Summary: Tanaka Michiyo is the heiress to one of the most powerful clans in the Light Country, due to an incident with the leader of the clan she and the main branch of the clan retreat back to Konoha hoping for safety. Sorry if bad summary...Deciding on pairing.


I stared out of the window, watching the rain.

"When a day starts as this bad it couldn't possibly get worse right?" I said to my self.

A large boom of thunder came and proved me wrong.

"Then again… Since when have I been right?" I said looking down

I heard a few people entering my room.

"Are you ready Tanaka?" One of them asked

"I am…" I said my voice fading.

"I'm sorry Tanaka…" Another said.

"Don't worry it's not your fault I got us into this mess…" I said standing up.

The group of people escorted me outside.

"Step forth **Tanaka Michiyo**."

~  
I woke up in cold sweat, panting. I looked around my room, everything is still there. I breathed in then out.

"Today's the day…" I said.

I stood up then walked towards my grandmother's bedroom. The room was empty.

"We really are moving…" I said to myself.

"I wonder if I'll be a ninja when I'm 12 or 11." I said

"Well since my great grandfather got murdered, grandmother is taking over the Yasu Clan." I said to my self. I walked to the bathroom.

"I wonder what Konoha looks like! I bet it's like here! Clan headquarters, private academies heck maybe they even have Dragon stables like the Dark Country!" I said to myself.

'_Tanaka that doesn't sound like the description I gave you!'_ Akane said.

"You're back Akane? I thought you're still asleep at your grave!" I said.

'_Well you did say that I can always be with you as long as you wear that necklace and I want to come with you to Konoha!'_ Akane said.

"But won't your family miss you?" I asked.

'_They won't! They still think my soul is really dead but I'm with you and that's what matters! RIGHT?' _Akane said.

"Yeah!" I said punching my fist into the air.

"Tsk, tsk Tanaka still believes Akane's soul is alive. When will you ever leave your fantasy world?" My cousin, Yamashita Taiki said.

"You shut up Taiki no one asked you." I said.

"Is that how you should treat your family? I think not!" Taiki said.

"Well at least I'm going back to our homeland Konoha and you'll never see it! EVER!" I said.

"Boohoo I won't get to see the Village full of LEAVES boohoo!" Taiki said.

"Oh who asked you?!" I said irritated.

I walked down stairs and went outside I looked at the mansion for the one last time.

"Let's go Tanaka." My father said.

"Okay."

"Sayonara Taiki! Okaa-san! Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" I shouted.

I usually call my aunts Nee-chan since they told me so. I looked back for a while then left the mansion, then walked towards my father then we walked to the gate of the Light Country. I saw Konoha ninja waiting for us there. One of them were jounin and two were a chunin all of them were boys.

'_**Some trip all of them are guys! Better stick with grandmother, Mama and Akane-kun!'**_ I thought

'_You know I find it weird that your baby uncle is named after me…' _Akane said.

"I recommended the name." I mumbled.

"Who's name Tanaka-san?" One of the chunin asked.

"Huh? Oh it's no one's…" I said

"Well we have to speak telepathically since they can hear me talking to you." I mumbled incredibly quietly.

"Tanaka-san who are you talking to?" The chunin asked again.

"No one…" I replied, looking down.

"You know for me it isn't polite to call me by my name when I don't know yours." I said.

"Oh sorry my name is Hiroshi Gorou!" The chunin said.

"Okay then." I said.

A while later…

"Daddy I'm sleepy and also Akane-chan. Can we stop for a while?" I asked.

"Well if you want to get to Konoha in two days rather than one day that's fine by me." My father said.

"Let's go then." I said while yawning.

A while later…

I lazily walked along side my father bumping him a few times.

"Michiyo are you sure you don't want to stop for a while?" My father asks.

"Yes…" Came my sleepy reply.

But my body disagreed with me and I started to faint, when I started to fall I was lucky enough for Gorou to catch me. I closed my eyes and fell into the bliss of sleep.

…

"NARUTO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The man looked up and walked to my location.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed.

"I'm impressed that you still have the energy to shout." The man's voice was demonic, it scared me half to death.

He took a step closer to me but I just stood there holding my wounded arm, paralyzed.

"You're too scared too move Michiyo-san?" he asked.

"Iie, don't come NEAR ME!" I said.

He slowly walked towards me. I felt beyond hopeless, I was shaking in fear and I was too scared to move, some ninja I am.

"I just wanna be your friend." He said.

"I will." I said, feeling the paralysis wear off I quickly grabbed a kunai.

"You want to kill me like the rest of them huh?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You say you want to be my friend but you just really want to kill me DON'T YOU? You're no different from my other friends! No matter you're just gonna be like the others, like a doll, DEAD!"

…

I awoke with fear in my eyes. I blinked then saw the gate. I looked around and saw the beautiful forest and the animals hiding in fear; I wondered what they were so afraid of.

"We're here." My father said.

When I realized I was being carried by that Gorou person I immediately jumped off his back. I yawned then stretched.

'_How was your little cat nap?'_ Akane asked.

"Fine as usual." I mumbled.

My Great Grandmother entered Konoha first then I entered along side Mama, I wish Okaa-san was here. This place wasn't what I thought it would be. There's nature everywhere! In the light country we only saw Sakura Trees and one huge lake. Some of the plants were even fake in the light country. I saw the villagers whisper to each other.

"Hey the Yasu Clan is back!" I heard one of them say.

"This is bad news the Arisu Clan just came back two weeks ago." Another of them whispered.

"Yasu-sama's great grand daughter is so cute!" I hear one of them say.

"She's dressed like royalty! And I love Yasu-sama's daughter, she looks like a queen!" Another one of them said.

NARUTO'S POV

"Did you hear? The Yasu Clan is coming back to restore it's friendship with the Uchiha Clan!" I heard Ayame-chan say.

"No they came back here to stay here permanently since Yasu-sama just got murdered." Kaede said.

"You know they said the great grand daughter of Yasu-sama is gonna take over the clan when she reaches 14!" Ayame said.

"Isn't that too big of a responsibility?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah but from what I heard she acts twice her age." Ayame said.

'_**Why are they so excited?'**_I thought.

"Naruto-kun what do you think of the Yasu clan?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know them." I replied.

"Really? Well they did left Konoha when we were 4." Ayame said.

"Hey look Ayame-chan! There's the great grand daughter of Yasu-sama!" Kaede said.

Both me and Ayame looked at the direction Kaede was looking. The girl had black hair and matching black eyes. Her clothing was like royalty, an expensive looking blue kimono with black floral patterns. Her hair was tied into a bun and she was looking around, wearing a sad face.

"I wonder why she's so sad." Ayame said.

"Let's cheer her up!" Kaede said.

"No we shouldn't! I bet she has ninja body guards to protect her somewhere." Ayame said but Kaede and I had already run off.

Michiyo's POV

My father allowed me to explore Konoha for a while. This place is so different from the light country.

"Man this place isn't as great as I imagined." I mumbled.

'_If you listened to my description then you wouldn't have been this disappointed.' _Akane said.

"Well this place is ok so far." I said.

'_Hey it's getting pretty late, want to teleport back to your home?' _Akane asked.

"Fine." I said. I took out a scroll then opened it.

"Telepo…" I was cut off by someone.

"Hi I'm Arisu Kaede! Nice too meet you!" A girl about a year older than me said.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage!" A blonde haired boy said.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to be late for dinner and my grandmother always worries about me because I'm in a new country that knows so much of my heritage so unless I get used to life in this country, I won't be able to talk to any of you." I said.

"Teleport." I finally said before disappearing.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry If I'm not that good in describing! Don't expect me to have a professional story. I respect comments you give me but please try not to insult me that much or act like an immature child.**


End file.
